A Tears Can Be a Love
by Nana Yzch-Villa
Summary: HarryXHermione.   "Aku takkan pernah lupa kita berdua waktu itu bersembunyi disitu," Harry menujuk ke seberang danau, "dan melenyapkan Dementor," ia terkekeh mengingatnya. "Kau emosional sekali waktu itu."  HAppy Reading! xD


_Nana YzCh-Alrenia's Special Present_

_Harry Potter© J.K Rowling_

_A Tears Can be a Love © Nana YzCh-Alrenia_

_Warning: semua keabalan numpuk disini, :p STRAIGHT, OOC, ONESHOT, Makna yang susah ditangkap, =_=_

_HARRY X HERMIONE (saya tak setuju Harry sama Ginny DX)_

_Flame? Of course you would. :p_

_HAPPY READING! _

Pagi itu mendung kelabu menghiasi langit seperti biasa. Tak ayal karena musim dingin akan segera tiba dan itu sama sekali bukanlah hal yang aneh. Hermione berlari secepat yang ia bisa ke pondok Hagrid, berharap takkan ada yang menemukannya disana—tapi ternyata ia berlari kearah hutan, menuju danau yang dulu menjadi tempat dementor untuk menghisap kebahagiaan Sirius Black—lalu tersedu. Tangannya yang sempurna mengaduk-ngaduk air yang nyaris nol derajat tersebut sembari merintih menyakitkan.

Takkan ada yang dapat menemukannya disini pikirnya. Seluruh Hogwarts sudah tahu 'Sang Terpilih' sudah mulai berkencan dengan cewek populer Ginny Weasley. Siapa yang tak kenal mereka? Bahkan Dumbledore memberi ucapan selamat pada Harry di depan matanya sendiri. Menggelikan, pikirnya.

Semua orang tahu bahkan Harry lebih mementingkan perempuan itu dari pada konsentrasinya mengalahkan Voldemort. Sekarang mereka ada di tahun keenam dan Voldemort sudah 2 tahun kembali ke tubuh aslinya. Dumbledore mempertaruhkan semua yang ia miliki untuk membuat semua orang di dalamnya aman—namun teror penyakit hati tentu tak bisa disangka dengan cara yang seperti itu.

Perlahan namun pasti terdenga sara derak ranting yang dipatahkan dari kejauhan—terdengar seperti tulang yang patah—Hermione menyadarinya. Itu adalah orang yang mencarinya, hanya 2 orang yang tahu ia akan ada disini, Harry dan Ron, karena tentu saja mereka teman terbaik Hermione.

"Hermione, tentu kau tak kesini karena marah aku mengalahkanmu di kelas ramuan, kan?" ia tahu suara itu—suara yang dibayangkannya menyanyikan nina bobo setiap ia beranjak tidur, suara yang selalu dibayangkannya tertawa untuknya, suara yang dibayangkannya seluruh nada yang keluar dari rongga mulutnya adalah untuknya, suara pemilik bibir yang selalu dibayangkan mengecup lembut dirinya.

"Harry, tinggalkan aku sendiri. _Please_," untaian verbal yang lemah keluar dari bibirnya yang memucat kedinginan.

Namun Harry bergeming. Kakinya malah menuntun tubuhnya mendekati gadis yang sudah lama berada disampingnya. Lalu duduk besila menghadap danau. Sepatu kets putihnya sedikit menyeruak ke dalam tanah lembut yang diinjaknya. Tangannya bergerak mengambil ranting dan memainkannya dengan tenang.

"Kamu kenapa?" _ya Tuhan, ia bertanya kenapa aku?_ Setetes air asin jatuh menghujam bumi. Namun belum sempat tangan Hermione beranjak menyekanya, tangan Harry lebih dulu mengusap pipinya yang lembut. "Jangan nangis di depan aku. Kamu bukan orang cengeng, Hermione."

Gadis itu bergeming.

"Aku takkan pernah lupa kita berdua waktu itu bersembunyi disitu," Harry menujuk ke seberang danau, "dan melenyapkan Dementor," ia terkekeh mengingatnya. "Kau emosional sekali waktu itu."

"Ya," jawaban pendek dari Hermione menjadi balasan.

Harry mengernyit. Sunyi menelan mereka berdua.

Hermione menelan ludah, "Bagaimana Quidditch Gyffindor?"

"Ah ya, bagus sekali. Kemarin kami berlatih, bahkan Hagrid ikut menonton. Namun sepertinya kamu sedang belajar di perpus. Dan, ah! Kamu 'harusnya melihat Ron! Ia semakin baik menjadi keeper. Katie yang baru pulang dari rumah sakit mengesankan sekali dan Ginny—"

"STOP!"

Hening lagi.

"Aku bodoh, aku baru mengerti maksudmu, Hermione. Maafkan aku," aura keceriaan lenyap di tatapan matanya. "Ini karena Ginny, kan?"

Hermione mengangguk, "kau lebih memilih orang yang baru kenal denganmu da-dari para o-orang yang sudah lama berada di sisimu," ucapnya terbata. Paru-parunya memproses nafas panjang, "Aku tak mengerti, Harry! Kau sulit—ah!" kalimat panjangnya terpotong ketika telunjuk Harry menempel di bibirnya. Tulunjuk hangat yang biasa dicengkramnya.

"Jangan jadikan ini sinetron picisan, Nona," Harry terkekeh. "Kau salah, sayang. Aku kira kau menyukai Ron dan aku—tentu saja kau bisa menebaknya, bukan?" bibirnya melengkung membuat sebuah senyuman indah—senyum tulus. "Aku tak pernah benar-benar mencintai Ginny. Kau tahu? Itu hanya nafsu, hanya karena ia cantik."

Sebutir air mata lagi turun mengkikuti gaya gravitasi.

"Aku—aku lebih ingin kau ada di dekatku dari pada dia. Hey! Ini sudah jelas, Nona,"

Hermione menggeleng, "Harry, seharusnya kamu mengetahui ini dari dulu. Perasaanku. Maafkan aku, aku bodoh sekali. Aku mencintaiku, Harry," kepalanya menubruk dada Harry. Mereka berpelukan.

"Dan meskipun semua perasaan ini sudah jelas, kia tetap takkan bisa bersatu untuk saat ini," ucapnya pelan. Lalu kepalanya merendah, mengecup puncak rambut pirang milik gadis dihadapannya.

"Mungkin aku seharusnya membantumu mengenyahkan Voldemort, Harry," ia terkekeh(perih)pelan. Sementara Harry menyeringai. "Kau tak tahu perasaanku ketika kau mencium Cho tahun lalu," ucapnya lebih tenang sekarang.

"Dan kau tak tahu perasaanku ketika kau mencium ah, siapa tu namanya? Kerm? Kurm?" Harry terkekeh. "Aku kira kau menyukai Draco Malfoy," Harry mencibir.

"Jangan bercanda, Harry," Hermione menjawil hidungnya manja.

"Aku sudah berhenti dengan Ginny," serius lagi.

"Sudah kubilang jangan bercanda,"

"Aku tak bercanda!" bentak Harry tak terkendali. Hermione terkesiap.

"Kenapa?"

"Ada seorang gadis yang mengambil alih hatiku," Harry tersenyum licik.

"Oh yeah so sweet Harry, trims."

"Jangan Ge-er dulu. It bukan kau, kok!" terkekeh lagi.

"Oh," jawabnya pendek. "Lalu siapa? Tentu tidak lebih pintar dari aku, kan? Dan tubuhnya tak lebih tinggi dari aku dan rambutnya tidak pirang atau matanya tidak hitam, kan?" tanyanya panjang lebar. Membuat Harry terkekeh lagi.

"Oh, tentu dia seperti itu. Namanya Miss Granger," ia menarik nafas sebentar, "Hey! Kau lemot sekali, Hermione, bukankah aku sudah mengatakan padamu tadi? Mana sih nilaimu yang serba 100 itu? Mungkin aku harus mengusulkan Dumbledore agar Hogwarts membuka kelas cinta, heh? Ha ha ha!"

"Kau tadi tak mengatakannya, Harry."

"Tentu saja aku mengatakan semuanya dibalik kata-kataku."

"Cium aku, Harry," dua pasang mata saling membelah hati. Menciptakan suasana serius diantasa dua insan yang saling berpandangan.

"Tentu,"

846 Story Only

ANJROTH SETRES BIKINNYA~

apabila ini cuma nyepanm, report abuse aja dah, DX


End file.
